A New Life
by SabesBabe
Summary: Tragedy strikes Goku and Vegeta, leaving them to take care of their boys, Trunks and Goten. Not very good at summaries. Rated M for later chapters. M/M. Yaoi. Chapter 3 now up.
1. Chapter 1

Goku was outside getting the clothes off from the clothesline. Goku smirked, seeing his and Vegeta's sons playing a game called Saiyan tag. Trunks tugged on Goten's tail when he caught up to him, laughing as he caught the younger boy off guard, causing Goten to fall face first onto the grass.

Goku shook his head, his smirk turning to a smile. He went back to pulling the clothes off and folding them up, setting them into the basket at his feet. Goten was six years old and Trunks was eight yers old. Each boy was hoveirng off of the ground. Only by half a foot. They had almost mastered flight.

Goku felt Vegeta's ki come closer and the shorter man landed behind Goku, his boots making a quiet thud. Goku turned to him as he folded a gi shirt.

"Well?" he asked.

"It isn't good, Kakarotto," Vegeta frowned. "It has gotten worse."

Goku frowned deeply, setting the shirt in the basket. "But the doctor. . .he said. . ." he choked up a little.

Vegeta let out a sigh, placing his hands on his narrow hips. "Come on, Kakarotto, before the day is over. Bulma's mother will watch the brats."

"Alright, I just need to take the basket inside."

Goku took the basket inside his home and set it on the couch. He gave a deep sigh, looking over at the family portrait of him, his two sons, and his wife. He looked away from the photograph and walked back out to where Vegeta was wiating for him, Goten and Trunks by Vegeta's side. Goku and Vegeta picked up their boys and shot off into the sky, flying to Capsule Corp to drop off the boys.

Goku and Vegeta then flew to the city hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Here you all are! A nice longer chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

Goku and Vegeta walked into the waiting room, seeing Yamucha and Krillien sitting in the chairs. They looked up at them as they sat down across from them. Goku leaned forward, elbows on his knees.

"It has been a while, Goku," Krillien said.

He nodded. "How are you and Master Roshi?"

"I'm good and he's perverted as ever."

"We have both heard a lot of stuff we shouldn't have," Goku chuckled.

"Yeah we have," Krillien laughed.

Goku stopped chuckling and he sighed, thinking back to the reason why he, Vegeta, and they other two were here in the hospital waiting room. Vegeta was frowning deeply, leaning back into the chair. Vegeta and Goku didn't understand why it was like this at all. Vegeta didn't talk at all as Yamucha and Krillien talked to Goku, catching up while they waited to be allowed to see Chi-Chi and Bulma.

Vegeta closed his eyes, remembering how just a few weeks ago Vegeta, Goku and their wives had gone away on a cruise for a week. Then on the way home, something went very wrong, something that none of them had seen coming.

 _Bulma was laughing at something Chi-Chi had said about getting the wrong dress at the mall while Vegeta was trying to tune out Goku's annoying crunching of potato chips, it was actually getting easier to ignore it as he thought back to the wonderful cruise his wife had gotten for all four of them. It was on a very large cruise ship and Bulma pulled off getting the highest rank on the ship to just the four of them. VIP on everything._

 _Vegeta snapped back to reality from Bulma and Chi-Chi's screams. His eyes widened up just as a huge mack truck came out of nowhere and crashed into the small car, causing it to flip three times then spun on its room. It eventually stopped spinning. The car was completely totalled. Vegeta groaned, looking over at Goku who was shaking the dizziness from his head. Vegeta turned his head to the front of the car. Chi-Chi and Bulma were not moving. They were most likely knocked out. Vegeta unclipped the seatbelt and fell out, landing very ungracefully on the roof of the car. He gave a grunt. He had a few cuts and bruises forming._

" _Kakarotto, can you hear me?" he asked the dazed Saiyan._

" _Yeah, just a little dizzy. It's clearing up." Goku unhooked his seatbelt and also fell too._

 _Vegeta crawled to the front of the car to check on the damage done to his and Goku's wives. he grimaced. They were badly wounded, cuts all over their bodies and even a few long shards in their bodies as well. He back crawled and tried to open his passenger door. Goku had a look while Vegeta tried to get the door open. Goku closed his eyes, seeing how much blood was on the women. Vegeta ki blasted the door open._

" _Come on, Goku, we have to get their doors open next and get them out," Vegeta said._

" _Right."_

 _Goku got his door open and he and Vegeta limped to around each side of the car and they both got the doors open. Goku pulled his wife out and held her limp body. She had a very large piece of metal stuck into her stomach. Goku frowned and shook Chi-Chi's shoulder, trying to wake her. Tears started to fall down his cheeks. Goku stood up, his wife in his arms and limped around the car where Vegeta held his wife tightly to his chest. Goku sat down next to Vegeta with a grunt. He could see the tears in the smaller Saiyan's eyes._

 _The mack truck driver climbed down from his truck and hurried over to them. His truck had a few dents on the front. He had his phone out, calling 911. Soon sirens were heard and before Goku and Vegeta knew it, their wives were on gurneys and were put into two ambulances while Goku and Vegeta were being checked over in a third ambulance._

" _When can we see our wives?" Goku asked a paramedic that was putting a bandage on Goku's arm._

" _Soon, after we bandage you two up," the paramedic said. "You two are not as badly injured. But we will take you to the ER just to be safe."_

"'Geta?"

Vegeta snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Goku who was standing up. "What is it, Kakarotto? And don't call me 'Geta."

"The doc said we can go in and see the girls now."

Vegeta stood up and followed Goku and the doctor to the girls' room in ICU.


	3. Chapter 3

Goku opened the door to Chi-Chi and Bulma's room, and walked inside, a deep frown forming on his face. He walked to Chi-Chi's bed and stared down at her lifeless form. She looked terrible. There were many tubes connected to her body and many bandages covering her skin and she had a tube down her throat to help her breathe. Goku pulled a chair up and sat beside her sleeping form. Chi-Chi wasn't in pain despite her appearance. He was glad that she wasn't feeling any pain, but it pained Goku to see the love of his life severely injured.

Goku's tail unwrapped itself from his waist and stroked Chi-Chi's cheek as he held her delicate, small, but powerful hand. He gave a small smile, remembering how that hand would hit him over the head multiple times, sometimes gripping a cast iron pan and sometimes she would slap him hard. Yes, Chi-Chi was always annoyed and got angry with him when he would be forgetful or do something idiotic, but she loved him deeply.

Goku kissed her cheek and rested his chin on his arm that was draped over her bed, watching her, tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

Vegeta sat in a large chair beside Bulma, holding her hand, his other supporting his chin, his arm propped on the arm of the chair. His eyes roamed over her lifeless form, watching her chest move up and down from the machine she was hooked to. Bulma was in the same condition as Chi-Chi, hooked up to the same machines. It was awful to see the once bubbly, quick witted woman completely still and inanimate as if she were frozen in ice.

Vegeta frowned deeply, giving a sigh as he remembered their heated arguments that turned into shouting with objects being thrown and they wouldn't speak to each other for a good week before things cooled down then went back to normal for about two weeks. Half of the time, their fights ended in rough makeup sex then everything would be back to normal for about two weeks.

A nurse walked in and cleared her throat, Goku and Vegeta's heads snapping up to look to her.

"Excuse the interruption, but do either of you need anything? Coffee or tea? Any food?" she asked.

Vegeta just turned his head away from the nurse, focusing back on Bulma. Goku frowned at him then looked back at the nurse with a small smile.

"I would love some tea, thanks," he said.

The nurse nodded and left. Goku looked back to Vegeta and gave a small sigh, letting go of Chi-Chi's hand and his tail wrapped back around his waist. He crossed his arms, sitting back in his chair.

"Vegeta, I know you are upset about Bulma, but there was no need to be so rude to the nurse," Goku said.

"Shut up, Kakarotto," Vegeta scowled.

Goku only sighed and shook his head. Vegeta was a jerk sometimes. Well, not sometimes, more like all the time.

"I'm thinking we should have the boys come in soon to see their mothers."

"Hn."

"Maybe later today or tomorrow and let everyone else see the girls too."

"Mmm."

Goku pouted a little, not getting a yes or a no from Vegeta, but he would take the grunts as a yes. Later today might be the best time for Gohan and Trunks to see their mothers before they all went home to Capsule Corp.

Goku thought it would be best for himself and Gohan to stay with Vegeta and Trunks. Capsule Corp was closer to the hospital and Goku knew that their stay would take the boy's mind off from his mother. He would head back to his and Chi-Chi's home to gather some clothes for the stay.

Goku looked up when the nurse came back in with his tea. Goku said his thanks and the nurse checked over Chi-Chi and Bulma before leaving. As the tall Saiyan drank his tea, he watched Vegeta, saw that he never moved one muscle during the nurse's examination of Bulma. The prince had an unfocused stare at the far left wall as if he were in deep thought.


End file.
